The Distress Call
by GoddlessOutrage
Summary: When the Teen Titans receive a distress call from the middle of the Amazon jungle, they discover a mystery. However, something back home threatens to divide the team, and that could mean death for the Titans. Rated T for some cussing, violence, ect.


Hi, I'm GoddlessOutrage, and this is my first ever fan-fiction. A little background...

I watched the Teen Titans series from the first episode to the last, not missing one. I've recently gotten out the DVD's on NetFlix to prepare for this story, and have re-watched almost the entire series.

I'm nervous, I have to admit. I'm not the best writer, and I know some people will be critical of my story. However, I like it, and I am kind of proud of it, so please review and tell me what you think of it.

I have most of it planned out, and there are already clues of the ending laid out in this chapter. Creative criticism would be welcome, but please, no flaming.

I don't own the rights to the Teen Titans, or any other T.V. show or CD mentioned within this story. Pretty much, I own nothing in this story, besides the plot.

Oh, and P.S., I have not read any of the Teen Titans Go! comics, so I'm sure that something in here will contradict the comics. I'm sorry about it, but if you've read the comics, you'll have to ignore them in relation to this story.

* * *

><p>"BOO-YAH! Another butt kicked by the Teen Titans," Cyborg exclaimed, walking into the Titans Tower living room.<p>

"Indeed, we fought most glorious," Starfire said with a smile on her face. "Shall I not make a Tamaranean feast to celebrate the 'kicking of the butt'?" She looked over at Robin hopefully.

"Oh, yea, that'd be great, Star." As Starfire headed to the refrigerator, Robin glanced over to Cyborg. "Could you help her out? I couldn't stand one of her original recipes again."

"Sure, man. No argument there," Cyborg groaned, shuddering to think of the meals they've had lately due to Starfire's new interest in cooking. "Hey, Star, don't start without me," Cyborg yelled to her, running after her.

"Tea's cold," Raven said, as she walked over to the cup she had been using before Robin alerted them to trouble. Without a word, she floated over to fix another cup.

"Star seemed happy," Robin said with a bemused expression on his face. "I mean, it was only Adonis. He can hardly fight."

"I'm still pissed at him for trying to frame me for the kidnap of Raven," Beast Boy said, as Raven was walking back with some tea.

"Wow, you can hold a grudge," Raven said sarcastically, taking a sip of her tea.

"Raven's right, B.B. That was forever ago," Robin said.

"Yeah, but all of our interesting fights were back then. Nothing's really happened since we've got back from Tokyo."

"So, Raven, what do you think about Adonis's new fighting techniques," Robin asked loudly, looking over to Raven.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room to meditate." Raven got up and floated over to the door. Without turning around, she said, "Robin, you need to clear this up with Star. It's painful to watch your pathetic mental acrobatics to try to avoid the dating part of a relationship."

Robin said nothing, and Raven continued to go to her room.

"And do _you_ have anything to add," Robin asked Beast Boy harshly.

For a second, Robin thought he saw a look on his face he couldn't quite place. Then Beast Boy sighed.

"Um, nothing, dude," Beast Boy replied, seeing the anger in Robin's face. "Uh, I'll go clean my room." Uttering a nervous laugh, he morphed into a bird and flew down the hallway.

In spite of his mood, Robin chuckled. _Cleaning his room my ass,_ Robin thought._ It'd take a Hazmat unit to clean his room. Besides, he's used that excuse countless times since we got back from Tokyo to get away from the rest of us. I wonder what he's doing. And what was with that look?_

"Robin, you do not look well. Do maybe you have the Flame of the Swamp of Arcadia," Starfire asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh, what," Robin stammered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "No…What's this 'Fire Swamp' thing," he asked, perplexed.

"Oh, it's a dreadful sickness," she said with her eyes wide. "Many of my people have died from it in the past," Star said sadly. "Including one of my uncles."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, Star. But no, I'm feeling great right now. I don't plan on dying any time soon." Robin smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Anyway, the food shall be done within the hour. It needs time to grow."

Robin blanched. "What exactly did you make, anyway?"

"Oh, it's a food like none you've had before. I shall go check on it." She started floating toward the door, but looked back at Robin sadly. She hesitated, then went back to the couch and sat next to Robin.

"Robin, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand your customs. Are we not "out going?" I thought we'd spend more time together, not less," she said sadly.

Robin pulled at the neck of his costume nervously. "Well, Star, we're not exactly going out. It's called courting. It's where we spend time together as friends to see if we'd work well together as…more." Robin tried not to feel guilty about saying this. _It is an Earth custom,_ he thought, _it's just that no one uses it anymore._ "It's kind of like, umm, I don't know, test-driving a car before you buy it."

"Like pre-marital sex," Star asked inquiringly.

"WHAT? No! Well, not really. I mean, it's kinda like that," Robin stammered, wondering vaguely where she had heard that term before. "It's kind of the same idea, but not exactly that. It's hard to explain."

There was silence for a minute or two, and then Robin said, as Star was looking down, "Look, why don't we hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us. We could go to the mall or something."

"Oh, that would be marvelous! I shall plan for the occasion," she said happily, as she zoomed out of the room with a big smile on her face.

Robin shook his head as she left. _Kissing Starfire felt like a good idea at the time, but this could cause more problems than I anticipated._

Cyborg walked in and wiped his forehead with a rag he was holding. "I was able to stop her from making some of the more disgusting foods she's tried, but she still put together something that seems to be moving. We should try to get her to watch Rachel Ray so she might be tempted to make a normal meal," Cy chuckled.

"Yea," said Robin, noncommittally, obviously not listening to what Cy was saying.

Cyborg sighed. "Look, I hate what you're doing with Star. And I'm not going to pussy out like BB and not say it." Cyborg said this last quietly, as they haven't introduced Starfire to swearing yet.

"It's none of your business," Robin replied heatedly. "I'll be going out with Star somewhere tomorrow. There, it's solved."

"Robin, it's not my fault you're afraid of a relationship that _you_ started. And it most certainly is my business, as you're the leader of this team. Now we can talk later. I gotta charge."

With a glance back at Robin, Cyborg left the room. Looking disgruntled, Robin got up and walked to the hallway, hoping to find something to keep his mind of Star.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy morphed back into a human as he entered his room and shut the door. Making sure it was locked, he sighed, and walked over to his bed. He sat down and put his head in his hands.<p>

_I need to calm down, _he thought, as he sat in that position. _I almost snapped at Robin back there. If I could just clear my head and actually think for a second, I'd be able to get more control over myself. And I wish I'd stop having these damn headaches, _he thought, as his head started throbbing, as it has been for the last month.

Standing up, Beast Boy stretched to get the aches out of his body. _No matter what Robin thinks, Adonis is no pushover. If he thinks that, he can fight Adonis himself next time._

Sighing, Beast Boy went over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Finding what he was searching for, he pulled out a small box and walked over to his bed.

_I realize it's not the healthiest thing I could be doing, but at least it helps me, _he thought, as he opened the box. _I'll have to tell someone soon if I lose control of it one day, but until that happens, I can deal with this myself._

He opened the box, and took something out.

* * *

><p>Raven went in her room and shut her door with a flick of a wrist. She sat down crossed-legged and tried to meditate, but she couldn't clear her mind today.<p>

_It's not fair, _she screamed in her head, breaking a mirror that was on her wardrobe. _I was hoping that since I'm not really human, I wouldn't have to deal with this._

"Get a hold of yourself," Raven said in clipped tones. "I'm a girl; girls get periods. It happens. There's nothing I can do about it."

_I just wish I was normal, though. If I was, then I wouldn't even care about the periods._

**_But you're not normal_**, another voice, a lower one, said in her head. **_You're not, and you never will be. You have to control your emotions more than ever now, or else all of your friends will die, and it'll be your fault._**

"Stop it, please. Just shut up," Raven whispered, pleading with the voice, and for once, it went silent.

Taking deep breaths, Raven stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. Glancing at the mirror, she started to repair it, and thought while doing so. _That voice is right. Even if I was normal, the periods would still wreck some havoc on my emotions. I'll just have to meditate more around the days I get them._

She sat down on her bed, contemplating whether or not she should try to meditate again. _With the fight that's going on in my head, I'll not be able to get any real meditation in today. I guess I'll just continue the book I'm reading._

She looked around her room, but she didn't spot _The Ancient Spells of Yore_ anywhere. _Where did I last read it? I know I was reading it this morning, then Robin sounded the alarm and we went to fight Adonis. Maybe it's still in the main room._

Raven glided down the hallways until she got to the living room. Glancing around at the table near where she usually sits, she didn't see any book there. She went in the kitchen, and again saw no book. However, out of the corner of her eye she spotted something moving, and turned around ready to fight.

She stared, not comprehending what she was seeing. _What is that? Is that something Starfire made?_ Shaking her head, Raven turned away from the "food." _I'll have to talk to Cyborg later. He's the only one who can control what she makes._

Raven went out to the living room and looked around again. Then a thought hit her.

_Of course. _She clenched her jaw. _Beast Boy probably took it as a joke._

Her eyes narrowed, Raven went down the hallways to Beast Boy's door. Trying to restrain herself, she knocked politely on the door.

"Beast Boy," she said in a steady voice, "Come out here for a second."

She heard some hasty movement, and then he answered in a strained voice. "What do you want, Raven?"

"I wanted to know if you happened to come across a book in the living room. I was looking for it, and it conveniently wasn't where I left it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rae."

Infuriated by the use of the nickname she despised, she started pounding on the door. "If you have my book in there, then I swear I'll…"

"Look, Raven, I don't have it, ok?" Beast Boy started coughing, and it took him a while to stop. "Just leave me alone right now, ok?"

Hearing the cough, Raven decided to let it alone. She was also curious. _Beast Boy hasn't been himself for around a month now. He's not joking around as much as he used to, and while that's mostly a relief, it's not like him at all._

"Beast Boy, are you ok," Raven asked cautiously. "You sound a little…off."

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling well, ok? I just need to lie down."

Raven highly doubted this, but she decided that, for now, she would let him be.

"Fine," she told Beast Boy through the door. "I'll believe you for now, but if I don't find my book by tomorrow, I'm coming in there to look for it myself, ok?"

She didn't hear any response, so she floated back to the living room to search in more detail.

* * *

><p>Starfire flew into her room and started going through her closet. <em>I am most happy that Robin and I will finally spend some time together. I was worried when we first, as Robin stated, "started courting," but it looks like we'll actually be like we were on the last days we were in Tokyo.<em>

Star's face lighted up thinking about that time, right after they had defeated Commander Daizo, were she and Robin spent a whole day together. She had never been happier, and now they were going to be together again.

Still, Starfire worried about something. Even though she's been on Earth and with the Teen Titans for about two years, she still felt like an outsiders. Not completely, like she did in the early days, but she still didn't understand even the most basic customs, like "courting."

She'd never heard of this before, and she thought that strange, as you'd think that the first part of all relationships on Earth would be talked about more often. She'd been watching _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, and the topic of "courting" never came up.

Worried, Starfire decided to seek out Raven to ask her about it.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was walking to his room when he was struck with an idea. Turning a corner, he arrived at Beast Boy's door.<p>

"Hey B.B., you up for a Robo Deathmatch 4: Geared Up marathon after I get done charging?"

Cyborg heard the groaning of the bed as Beast Boy stood up. "Ah, nah, Cy. I'll pass. I'm worn out after Adonis, so I just wanted to catch some sleep."

"Sleep? It's six p.m.! Since when do _you_ go to sleep before ten?"

"Like I said, I'm worn out."

"Well, ok B.B., but are you ok? I mean, we haven't gamed in a week, and my controller's probably rusty from not being used to kick your butt."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Beast Boy uttered a nervous laugh. "I've just not been in the mood, I guess. After I get some sleep, I should be good to game."

Cyborg was puzzled. "Ok, I guess. G'night, B.B."

Shaking his head, Cyborg started heading to his room. _What the hell is wrong with him? He hasn't been the same since Tokyo. I hope he didn't catch something while we were there._

Wondering about this, Cyborg walked into his room. As his door slid shut, he looked around at his surroundings. He got depressed sometimes, thinking about how different his life would have been if he didn't get in that car accident.

_Stop thinking about that_, he warned himself. _I am what I am, and if I never got in that accident, then I'd never have met all the great people I have._

Lying down of the table, he programmed his computer mainframe to play _30 Seconds to Mars_ while he charged. Though it was close to sleeping, he was still partly conscious during the time he was charging, and he found that music soothed him.

Cyborg set it to play a few other CD's after _30 Seconds to Mars_, and when he was finally finished, he plugged his batteries in to the generator. Lying back, he shut off his systems and started to charge.

* * *

><p>An insistent knocking on her door jarred Raven out of the drowsy sleep-state she was in.<p>

"Raven," Starfire said, as she continued pounding on the door, "May I please speak with you? I have…Concerns about something."

Sighing, wondering what Star was having trouble with, Raven got up and attached her cloak to her costume. Opening the door, Raven looked at Star. "What," she asked simply.

"Oh, Raven, I'm worried about something," Starfire said, talking quickly. "Robin and I are planning on going to the mall of shopping tomorrow, and he mentioned something called "courting," and in _American Secrets of the Life of a Teenager_, courting isn't mentioned at all."

"Ok," Raven said, trying to think through everything Star had said. "You're wondering if Robin just made up a stage of dating for some reason?"

With her eyes wide, Starfire slowly nodded.

Raven thought for a little. _Great. Thanks, Robin, for putting me in the middle of this. I could either tell Star that courting isn't used anymore and mocked by today's teens, and get her depressed, or just lie to her and say that courting is the foundation of every relationship on Earth today._

Deciding on the middle ground, Raven responded to Starfire's worries. "Look, it's not used often anymore, but I think that, in this case, it'd be a good idea. Just talk to Robin if you have questions, ok?"

"Ok," Starfire replied, sounding unconvinced. "Thank you for listening, Raven."

"Yea, sure."

Starfire started to walk away, and then Raven got some inspiration.

"Hey, Star," she called out.

Starfire turned around and looked at Raven. "What?"

"I hope you have fun tomorrow," Raven said to her.

Starfire's face brightened up. "Oh, thank you, Raven. I hope we do."

As Starfire flew away down the hallway, Raven just shook her head slightly and closed her door.

* * *

><p>Robin was in the gym using the punching bag, thinking about recent events with Starfire. He liked her; of that, he was certain. But could he really be in a relationship with her? With their career choice, that'd be one of the most dangerous things you could do. The extra days they spent in Japan together were amazing, but they didn't have to keep that city safe. Back here, in Jump City, Robin didn't know if a relationship was still feasible.<p>

_And what the hell is with Beast Boy? I didn't recognize that look on his face at first, but I think it was anger._

Robin puzzled over this as he practiced a new move called The Strike of the Cobra. After perfecting his style and adding a twist to the finale (substituting a dropkick over the normal leg sweep), Robin sat down on a bench to rest for a little.

At that moment, his comm-link went off. Grabbing it, he flipped it opened to see Bumblebee.

"What's up, Robin?"

"Not much," Robin replied. "How're you all getting along with Tramm? I heard from Aqualad that he turned up a week ago."

"Well, you know us," Bumblebee said with a sigh. "Adding a new member to this team is like throwing a lit match into an oil field. He's already gotten into a fight with Más y Menos, but due to his mechanical abilities, he's grudgingly won over Speedy's respect."

Robin smirked. "What did he do, put a 40" T.V. in Speedy's room?"

"Well," Bumblebee started, "Now that you mention it, it was along those lines, yes. So anyway, I have some news on how our new branches are doing."

"Go on," Robin replied, with a hint of hesitation in his voice. After Tokyo, Robin and Bumblebee initiated a reformation of the charter teams, adding a North, South, and West branch around the U.S. With all the people involved, there was bound to be some trouble, which was exactly what he did not need right now, on top of how thing's with Starfire were.

"Well, things are going better than expected in Montana," Bumblebee started. "You know, our reformed branch?"

"Yeah," Robin replied, thinking about Titans North. It was an experiment that Robin decided to go ahead with, letting Kid Flash lead the group in their training to be actual heroes. "I still think it was a mistake to send Jinx there, though. You know her and Kid Flash have something going."

"That's not stopping you and Starfire," Bumblebee said slyly. "They work together well, and Jinx is able to help keep Lightning in check. I'm telling you, if there's anyone who might relapse back to villainy, it's that character."

"Lightning has a strong head, but as long as Thunder stays on the straight and narrow path, then we have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, Robin," she said. "You know him better than I do. And that robot guy, uh, what's his name..."

"Fixit, and he's technically a cyborg," Robin said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. He's getting their tower to working condition. I mean, it was the pits when they first moved in, and I'm amazed how much he's been able to get done."

"Well, at least he's helping, in his own way. Any news on Titans South yet?"

"No, none at all," Bumblebee answered. "I checked online, and saw that a tropical storm was arriving sometime today, so maybe that was interfering with the comm-link." Her tone of voice didn't change, but Robin could tell she was worried.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. Hot Spot can keep his team together well enough. Besides, it'll be good to see how many lives they'll be able to save."

"Well, I suppose..."

"They'll be fine," Robin said. "Oh, and Titans West just left from here two days ago. I was planning on contacting them tomorrow once they've settled in."

"That's good to hear," replied Bumblebee. "And there's, well, something else you should know about."

Robin tensed. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like a good omen that Bumblebee looked so down.

"What is it?"

"We got an unidentified S.O.S. distress call from, well, it's really strange..."

"Just tell me," Robin said through clenched teeth.

"It came from some coordinates that I've traced to the Amazon Rainforest. In Brazil, to be specific. I'll send you a picture of exactly where I'm talking about. I've checked on Google Earth, and it doesn't show anything there."

Robin looked at the mini-map Bumblebee provided, and rubbed his temples as a pounding in his head started.

"What did the S.O.S. say?"

"Hold on a sec, I'll play it back for you."

Robin stood up and headed for the living room. As he was walking, a heavily accented voice issued out of his comm-link.

"Need help . . . killing us all . . . found Sergio dead this morning . . . blood everywhere . . . please, help me . . ."

Robin felt a chill go down his spine. He'd never heard a voice so distressed, so hopeless, in his life. And he jumped when he heard the last word on the recording, a word in a low whisper.

". . . Robin . . . "

The recording cut off, and he took a few seconds to calm his heart down.

"Did he just say . . . "

"He has a strong accent, and the recording was going in and out, so we won't know for sure. But yes, I think he said your name. "Robin.""

Robin stood in the hallway for a moment, looking into the living room where Raven seemed to be digging through the couch.

"What are you planning to do, Robin?"

Robin looked into Bumblebee's eyes through the comm-link. "What other choice do I have? We're going to Brazil."

* * *

><p>My first chapter of my first fan fiction. Please, rate and review. I'll probably get chapters up quicker if I know people like my story. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
